This Phase I proposal seeks funding to develop and conduct feasibility tests of prototype online, web based versions of two existing assessment instruments: the School Success Profile (SSP) and Elementary School Success Profile (ESSP). In addition, two online features of the SSP and ESSP will be tested: online features for reporting results, and a prototype online web-based database of practice resources linked to SSP and ESSP results. The SSP is a scanable, self-report instrument for middle and high school students that assess their perceptions of the social environment, their well-being, and their school performance. The ESSP is a newly developed elementary school version of the SSP that collects data from children (via a computer program), and their parents and teachers (via scan able questionnaires). Both instruments provide school staff with individual and group level profiles designed to inform the intervention process. In Phase I, the online versions of the instruments will be created; existing online profile and report generation systems will be enhanced for both the SSP and ESSP, and the best practice database system will be developed and populated with information on programs, practices, and resources. The online versions and databases will be beta tested. Then, the feasibility and quality of the web-based instruments, reporting mechanisms, and database resources will be examined by: (a) monitoring administration of the instruments to 25 elementary students and their parents and teachers (ESSP), and 25 students at one middle school (SSP), (b) administering brief feedback questionnaires from students (SSP and ESSP), parents (ESSP), and teachers (ESSP), and (c) meeting with the school staff responsible for administering the instruments to collect feedback on the administration and on-line databases. Web-based features will also be used to collect objective data on the administration (e.g., completion times) and database use (e.g., number of pages visited). Data collected on the feasibility and quality of the products will be used to guide revisions to the products. The SSP and ESSP are used in schools to help practitioners understand and develop interventions for children and adolescents to promote their school success and healthy development. The online versions will improve access for practitioners, reduce costs to school systems, speed up the availability of results, and be more consistent with practitioners' day-to-day practice realities. The online instruments will be available to be administered at any time to any number of students. The rapid results and online database resource will help practitioners identify and implement best practice strategies with the students they serve.